


Lethargy

by orphan_account



Series: 30+ GabeNath [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Gabe, Nathalie is a hypocrite, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Alright. The entire day. Feel better soon, Gabriel"He noticed the use of his first name, but didn't mention it."The same to you, Nathalie"
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: 30+ GabeNath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Lethargy

"Sir" she deadpanned. "You're sick"

"You're mistaken, I'm simply tired" he rebutted, trying to focus on his drawing. Still, he knew he couldn't keep this up for too long. His vision was swimming and his hands couldn't stop shaking.

"With all due respect... That's obviously a lie. Why are you trying to get work done like this?" she asked flatly, walking over to glance at what he had accomplished in his hindered state. Not much, and even then, what he had drawn was shaky and clearly not what he had wanted to portray.

"I should be asking you that" he responded, expression dry as he tried to subtly nudge her away from watching him work. "You collapsed yesterday and then got up and claimed that there was no issue"

"Because there wasn't an issue"

"You were violently coughing up _blood_, Nathalie. This is a little hypocritical of you." he tried not to look at her, knowing that she would be wearing her annoyance openly.

"How about this" she said slowly, and he winced at how done she sounded. "If you go to bed right now and don't come out for the rest of the day unless you have to, then I'll do the same. Deal?"

He couldn't stop a small smile. "You're being very authoritative toward your boss right now. I could fire you for this, you know?"

"You won't"

"I won't" he agreed, snorting as he finally pulled away from the screen. "Fine, you've convinced me. But you had better do it yourself, as you said"

"As promised. Though I'll have to quickly change the schedule to push it back a little. Just a moment"

He watched as she flicked through her tablet, brow furrowed as she sorted everything for tommorow. It would be packed, but that wouldn't be too much of an issue. They were used to tight schedules and short deadlines.

"Now then" she looked up at him. "To your room, sir"

He sighed but acquiesced, allowing her to semi-push him to his room.

He hesitated in the door before glancing at her. "Will you actually rest, Nathalie?"

She tensed before giving a rather forced smile. "For a while"

"For the rest of the day. Nathalie, please. Just once" he asked softly, maintaining eye contact as she tried to look away. Eventually she cracked and nodded. "Alright. The entire day. Feel better soon, Gabriel"

He noticed the use of his first name, but didn't mention it.

"The same to you, Nathalie"


End file.
